A non-volatile (NV) memory system may comprise a sequencer, which may be configured to, inter alia, implement operations on the NV memory. In response to a request to execute a particular operation, the sequencer may generate memory control signals, such as command signals, timing signals, control signals, operation signals, operation pulses, and/or the like. The signals generated by the sequencer may be adapted to configure the memory device to implement the particular operation. The configuration, timing, and/or duration of the signals may determine the configuration and/or timings of the corresponding memory operations performed within the NV memory. Conventional sequencers may produce control signals in a determined sequence and/or timing by use of logic circuitry, which may be embodied on the same structures as the memory (the same die as the memory elements controlled by the sequencer). The logic circuitry may be implemented within a peripheral region of the memory die. Accordingly, the sequencer may be designed to have a low size and/or power footprint. The configuration, timing, and/or duration of the signals produced by conventional on-die control circuitry may be fixed when the memory is designed and/or fabricated (e.g., may be “hard wired” into the design of the circuitry). As such, the configuration, timing, and/or duration of the control signals produced by conventional on-die control circuitry may not be capable of being changed after design and/or fabrication. If changes are desired, due to errors, bugs, or other considerations, the on-die control circuitry may have to be re-designed or re-fabricated, which can be expensive and time consuming (and may impact other components embodied on the die). However, it may be advantageous to modify the configuration, timing, and/or duration of certain control signals (or control signal sequences or patterns) after design and/or fabrication. Such modifications may enable the memory device to adapt to different usage conditions, wear levels, testing conditions, performance evaluations, error rates, user preferences, commands, settings, parameters, and/or the like. Therefore, what is needed are systems, methods, apparatus, computer-program products, and/or circuitry for on-die control circuitry capable of modifying the configuration, timing, and/or duration of memory control signals generated thereby after design, fabrication, and/or validation of the memory structure.